Fallen Angel
by novonia
Summary: Faith has been the slayer for 4 ½ years, she has just recently found out that her sister Dawn, is not really her sister at all she is the mystical key that the monks turned into a human by using her blood. Spike is chipped and a convenience to Faith.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

By: Nova (live journal: novonia)

Disclaimer: The characters, and the shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Angel both belong to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, etc. (not me) The only thing I have created is the new situation, and storyline that the characters are in, as well as the original plotline.

Summary: Faith has been the slayer for 4 ½ years, she has just recently found out that her sister Dawn, is not really her sister at all; she is the mystical key that the monks turned into a human by using her blood. Spike is chipped and a convenience to Faith. Dawn doesn't know that she is the key yet, and she and Spike are best of friends. When Faith finds out that Spike loves her she dismisses him and orders him to leave Sunnydale. Will be Spuffy in the very near future.

Prologue

Faith lies down on the bedspread and spreads herself on top of the covers; she's had a long day today. College was rough today, and to top it all off Spike had to go and announce his undying love to her. Right now, she didn't care; Faith would deal with it tomorrow.

After she escaped from Spike and the insane vamp Drusilla, Faith had went to the Bronze, she knew the Scoobies would be there. Tara and Ford, her friends from High School were outraged at Spikes actions. Faith would have been too if she weren't so tired. She will deal with it tomorrow; Faith will send Spike away tomorrow. Faith lets sleep envelop her as she thinks of what she was going to do to Spike tomorrow.

Chapter 1

Spike is asleep on the sarcophagus in the upper level of his crypt when Faith kicks the door in. Spike quickly sits up, predator instincts at the fore with the sound that is now making his sensitive ears buzz. "Spike," Faith begins.

"I think I get the jest of this one luv," Spike says. "Spike keep away from me, my sister dot dot dot. S'at it luv?" He asks in a snarky voice.

Faith walks up to Spike and punches him, breaking his nose. "No, that isn't it Spike." The slayer says as the enjoys the betrayed look on his face. "I want you to take your stuff and get the hell out of my town!" Faith says at first at a normal sound decibel and then increasing it until she is yelling.

"Wot?"

"Yeah, I don't give a shit that you like me or whatever. You're soul-less, you can't love, and I don't want to see you near my family or in this town again! I don't want you, no one wants you. You're a worthless de-fanged puppy. So again, get out of my town, if I see you here tomorrow I'll make you wish that vamp ho had never turned your sorry ass!" Now happy, Faith then storms out of the crypt and slams the heavy stone door on her way out; leaving Spike sitting on the sarcophagus.

Spike recoils at the slamming of the door. "Fine, you want me to leave, so I'll leave. See how you get along without good ol' Spike." He jumps off the sarcophagus and starts to pack his few belongings into a few supermarket store bags.

_1630 Revello Drive_

Dawn watches from the stairs as Faith storms in. "What happened?"

"I sent his good-for-nothing highness out of my town." Faith responds.

"What!" Dawn shrieks. "You sent Spike away!"

"What?" Faith asks, confused about Dawn's demeanor. "It's not like anyone is going to miss him!"

"What do you mean no one will miss him!"

Joyce hears her girls fighting and comes out of the living room. "Girls quit yelling!"

"Mom, Faith sent Spike away." Dawn tells.

"So what? I told you no one will miss that sad excuse of a vampire."

Dawn steps up in front of her sister. "Did you ever think that _I_ would miss him, or that _Mom_ would miss him! If he leaves I would miss him more that I would miss you if _you _left!"

Hurt, Faith slaps her sister accidentally using her slayer strength.

Dawn gasps and looks wide-eyed up at her sister, she brings her hand up to her mouth and her fingers come away bloody due to a lip split in several places. Dawn stares shocked at her sister had never slapped her before, much less had put her slayer-strength behind it. Dawn runs up the stairs and into her room, she slams the door and then looks under the bed and comes out with her suitcase. 'He can't have left yet, please don't let me be too late. I'd rather be with him that sad excuse for a sister' Dawn packs her favorite belongings and leaves via the window like Faith did so many times in her youth.

Dawn shimmies down the wall and gracefully lands on the ground. Dawn holds a stake to her chest for safety as she runs to Restfield cemetery. She smiles when she sees the Desoto still parked out in front, and rests on the hood of the vehicle.

A few moments later Spike comes out of the cemetery gates carrying a few grocery store bags inside those bags his few belongings. He spots Dawn on the hood of the car. "What are you doing here niblet? Big sis would stake me if she knew you were here." Spike then notices the bag. "What's that for?" Spike asks pointing at her luggage.

"I'm coming with you." Dawn says, the cut on her lip opening again.

"No, nib you aren't." Spike replies, knowing the two eldest Winters would have his behind if he allowed her to come with him. It is then that he smells the blood. "What happened nib?"

"Faith hit me, and not just a normal hit she used her slayer strength. So there is no way I'm going back there."

"What! Why would she do that niblet?" He asks outraged at Faith.

"Cause I said I'd miss you more if you left than I'd miss her if she left."

"Bit that's an awful thing to say to your big sister."

"I don't care because it's true, and lately Faith and her friends have been looking at me weird, and she's treating me more like a thing than a little sister. We used to have fun together, but now it's not the same."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"We could get fake papers saying I'm your daughter." Spike looks like he's still going to say no so she ups the ante. "I would follow you anyway Spike." She then gives him her puppy dog eyes. "Please, Spike, Please?"

"Oh all right nib, no need to bring out those eyes, you always know I'll say yes."

Dawn happily squeals and hugs him. She puts their bags in the trunk and then buckles herself into the passenger seat of the Desoto.

Spike puts an 8-track into the player and slams his foot down on the gas. On the way out of town Spike runs over the 'You are now leaving Sunnydale' sign. "Too right," he says. "Too bloody right."

Chapter 3

Faith had let her sister sleep it off, she really was sorry that she had hit her it didn't even register that she had used her slayer strength until she was being scolded by her mother. Her mother whom she found out would also miss Spike, and strangely their conversations over hot chocolate. _He won't be doing that from now on_ Faith says to herself. Though her mom didn't put how she would miss Spike like Dawn had last night. Faith plods down the stairs to see her mother working on pancakes for breakfast.

"Faith would you get your sister up please?" Joyce asks.

"Sure mom." Faith walks back up the stairs and knocks on her sisters door, "Dawnie, time for breakfast!" She announces. Faith quirks an eyebrows when her younger sibling doesn't come right out the door at the announcement of food. Faith walks back down the stairs, "I guess she's still mad at me? Do you want me to set the table while you go up and get her?"

"I still think that you should of talked to her last night Faith."

"I know, I just wanted her to cool off before we talked."

Joyce nods and then makes her way upstairs to her youngest daughters room. "Dawnie, can I come in?" When Joyce gets no answer she knocks again. "Dawnie?" She enters her youngest daughters' room.

When Faith hears a thud above her she races up the stairs to see her mother had dropped to the floor in a faint in front of Dawns room. When she peers into the room her eyes-widen, Dawn isn't there. Faith crosses to the window and see's shoe scuffmarks down the siding of the house. Faith walks back to her mother and gently shakes her. "Mom, mom?"

Joyce wakes up to see Faith standing over her. Joyce abruptly sits up and stares into Dawn's empty room. "Dawnie," She says into the empty room. "Where are you? Why did you leave?"

Faith sits down next to her mother, and tries to console her. "I should of listened to you, if I had confronted her last night then maybe we could of caught her in time."

"If you hadn't of slapped her and sent Spike away, she wouldn't of left!"

"Spike, he may still be there, he may know where she went. I'll be right back mom, I'm going to go check on Spike." Faith gently helps her mother up, when she comes back ten minutes later Joyce hadn't moved an inch.

"Was she there?" Joyce asks. "Faith, was Dawn there?"

"No, nothing. He left his TV but that was it, his Desoto was gone too." Faith tries to comfort her mother again, but she is pushed away.

Joyce stands up and enters Dawn's room, she lays face down on the bed and cries.

"Do you want me to call the police?"

"No, I'll do it later. Just go eat your breakfast." Joyce says a bit too harshly. _Dawn won't get to eat this breakfast._ Joyce waits until her eldest leaves the house before she goes downstairs to eat her own. She sadly gathers her things and goes to work, knowing that it cannot wait. _Just like every other normal day, except its not_.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Spike had checked into the motel just minutes before the sun reaches up into the sky. They make their way around the cheapish motel and walk inside their acquired room just a few short minutes before Spike would start to burn. Dawn shuts the drapes closed and tapes them to the walls while Spike lays out the food they just got at a local McDonalds. When they both are done with their tasks, they sit at the unsteady table and start drizzling syrup on the McDonald Hot Cakes they both ordered.

Dawn opens one of her Orange Juice's, Spike ordering her to get at least one thing healthy, and gulps it halfway down. She no longer cringes as Spike downs two blood bags before eating his Hot Cakes. As they eat they talk about where they want to go, as of right now they are making their way towards Las Vegas, and a flight overseas. "But I think England would be a nice place to settle down in! Weren't you born in England?"

"Yes bit, I was." Spike sighs knowing she won't give up until she has her way. "How 'bout this niblet. We go to England and try out a smallish town?"

Dawn eagerly nods her head. "We should have our papers in Vegas right?'

"Yes luv, you'll be my official daughter then." Dawn grins up at him and finishes her pancakes.

"I'll just go clean up and then sleep." Spike nods, after finishing his meal he throws the trash away and takes off his shoes, socks and shirt. He checks out both of the beds for bugs and other unsavory things, and then climbs in the second one. By the time Dawn comes out of the bathroom he's fast asleep.

When Spike wakes up it is just as the sun is going down, he gets out of his bed careful not to wake Dawn. He grabs his clothes for today and starts up a shower. Dawn is woken by the sounds of the shower and makes haste to put on her clothes for their nights travel. When she is done and had her hair up in a ponytail Spike comes out of the bathroom dressed and still towel-drying his hair.

Dawn packs up the dirty clothes and puts everything up and away as Spike checks out of the hotel. When he is finished he leaves and Dawn is waiting for him in the passenger seat of the Desoto. He climbs in the drivers seat. "Buckle up kiddies, daddy's putting the hammer down." and he does, his foot is a heavy weight on the gas and they tear out of the hotel parking lot.

"So how far do you think we have until we reach Vegas?"

"Would probably get there today if all goes well." Spike answers

"Really!" Dawn grins. "Is our flight booked?"

"Yep bit, we'll be leaving the bloody U. S. of A. in two days, we'll pick up the tickets at the airport." Spike grins when Dawn laughs and smiles with him.

"So what do you think about your new name?"

"You mean Dawn Thornton? I like it, don't know why you kept the Dawn part though."

"Like me being William? Well to tell the truth bit, William is my human name." Spike looks at Dawn to gage her reaction.

"So that's why, do I have to call you William now, or is it Dad?"

"Either really, even Spike will work. The story is that your mum and I never got along-"

"I lived with her, and how she died and now I'm living with you." Dawn interrupts. "I got that part, but why can't I call you dad?"

"Suppose you can bit, still rather you call me Spike though."

"Either way then huh? I'll have to come up with a pet name for you then, so it'll be a bit of both."

"Okay, what will this pet name be?" Spike asks.

"Um, Spikey?" Dawn says in a teasing manner.

Spike halfway scowls at her joke. "Something decent bit."

"I was joking, don't worry though I'll think of something before we get there." Dawn smiles and selects an 8-track tape to put into the player. As they drive along she bounces her back lightly against the back of the seat and talks on and off with Spike.

When they finally make it to Las Vegas, Spike and Dawn purchase their new identities and settle into a modest room at one of the cheaper hotels. Like the last few times they barely beat the sunrise.

They start into a routine that they have used all along the way. Spike sets the alarm clock and gets ready for sleep while Dawn takes a shower. They both wake up in the morning, Dawn packs everything and Spike takes a shower, also checking them out of the hotel. They leave for the Las Vegas International Airport with three hours to spare.

They approach the loading area and gives the woman their ID's and tickets to verify their passage. They load the baggage that isn't carry-on onto the baggage belt and the woman begins to type away.

"Your William Thornton?' The woman asks.

"That's me." Spike answers

The woman reaches under her desk and takes out a manila envelope and hands it to him. "It was delivered here two days ago to be handed directly to you." Spike slips the envelope into their carry-on baggage and they continue the processing before heading off toward the gates.

They get to the right gate just on time to board onto First class, where hopefully not so many people will be setting so spike can control the amount of sunlight.

Spike loads up their carry-on luggage and then sits next to the window so he has control over it and pats the seat next to him. Dawn sits down and starts to work on some games Spike had brought for her for the trip. "Last chance." Spike says almost too casually.

Dawn knows better, she knows he'd be heart-broken if she left know. "I know, no need to worry it's not like we run across any blockades. I guess they didn't want me after all." Dawn says almost brought to tears.

"Don't worry little bit," He says stroking her face, chasing her tears away. "Let's just put it all behind us, okay?"

"All right." Dawn smiles up at him, and then goes back to her game.

"Watch the windows for me will you bit? Jet lag is horrible going East, wake me up so you can take a nap halfway through too."

"Okay." Dawn glances up at him, and then resumes her game.

"I told you to wake me up and take a nap halfway though the flight bit." Spike says scolding his 'Daughter' "See what happens, I told you the jet lag would be bad."

"All right," Dawn says with a yawn, trying to get her 'Dad' off her back. "I'd never had jet lag before so I didn't know!"

Spike laughs. "Okay bit, I suppose we can kip in the hotel part of the Airport, but were off to that little town we picked out yesterday as soon as it's night-time."

They pick up their luggage and head towards the hotel that the Airport keeps up for jet lag cases such as Dawns'. They pick up a room, and sign in under their new names. As soon as she flops down onto her bed Dawn falls asleep. Spike spends the next few hours playing with one of the games he got for Dawn for the trip over the pond.

As soon as a few hours after nightfall Spike wakes Dawn up. They head out and catch a cab to Seacroft, about two hours ride (112 miles) north of London, in Lincolnshire county, England. Only 17 miles North East of Boston. Sort of in-between The Walsh and the North Sea. Spike wakes Dawn after the two hour ride and then they both un-load the luggage into the little 2-story home 500 yards from the beach. The cab driver helps them unload their baggage and Spike pays him, then tips him extra.

Once they lug their bags into the house, Spike had purchased a suitcase to replace the supermarket bags in Vegas, they cover up the windows and go to their respective rooms. Spike has the upstairs to himself, since the master suite is the entire second floor. Dawn takes the largest bedroom on the first floor that is also across from one of the two downstairs bathrooms. Spike and Dawn unpack their suitcases and Dawn decides to take a nap while Spike goes out for groceries, and to supply his liquid diet. Spike stocks the refrigerator and pantry with the groceries and blood then goes upstairs and tapes the window curtains shut. He showers and then falls asleep naked after crawling under the covers.

Chapter 4

Dawn wakes to the smells of breakfast cooking; she wakes up and is confused by her surroundings until she remembers they were in the house, and not in a hotel. She smiles and treads into the kitchen still in her night clothes. Once into the kitchen she can see Spike working over the stove. "Morning Niblet."

"Good Morning Spike, what's for breakfast?" Dawn replies coming up next to him to peer at the cooking food.

"Pancakes and bacon. I picked up the stuff when I went to the store yesterday." Spike says not looking up from his cooking.

"I hope it's not that turkey bacon, cause I so hate that."

"No bit, it's regular bacon. Why don't you go set the table, and pour yourself some orange juice."

"What about you?" Dawn asks.

"I've already had m' sustenance niblet." Spike says nodding to the mug in the sink that is filled with water.

Dawn sets the table and pours herself a glass of orange juice. It was timed perfectly because as soon as she was finished Spike sets down a hot plate full of pancakes and bacon. Spike then goes to the cupboards and brings the syrup, butter, and peanut butter out, they sit down on the table and eat their breakfast.

Later that day

"Nib, what exactly did you bring with you?" Spike asks.

"Basically what I knew I'd need right away, just a week's worth of clothes and my toiletries. Why did you want to know?"

"Because we need to get you enrolled into school, which means new clothes because you only brought a few sets."

"Okay, but do I have to be enrolled now?" Dawn asks. "Can we settle in first?"

"We are going to settle in first, I need to get a job and then your going to go to school."

"Alright." Dawn says knowing she's probably only going to have a week before she's going to have to start up school again. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'll start painting." Spike says, then he looks at her waiting for her response.

"You can paint?"

"I learned how to after I was turned, it was a nice way to bring in money here and there. I figured that we could go into town today if you wanted to so we could go to the art supply store and go clothes shopping. As well as buy more groceries for supper since I didn't really get anything that is suited for that."

"Okay!" Dawn says excited. "I'll help with the dishes then we can get ready to go."

They quickly washed and dried the dishes that were used for breakfast, then they each went to their rooms to get ready for the day. Spike slipped up to his room and put on another more normal set of clothes - well a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans is normal for him - he then looks at the package that was waiting for him at the airport when they got to Las Vegas.

Spike holds the package out in-front of his face and sniffs, shrugging he opens the package up and up-ends the package, all that comes out is a single ring and a small piece of ripped paper.

Master Spike,

I found this and I thought you might

be needing it where you are going,

Where I found it is of no consequence,

I have no need of it, though you will,

Dalton.

Spike takes a look at the ring and shrugs again, knowing that Dalton wouldn't betray him he then puts it on. Spike heads downstairs and finds Dawn waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Dawn asks, ready to go out and shop for new school clothes.

"Looked at that package Dalton sent me, t'was a ring and a note. Dunno what the ring was for, he said I'd need it though."

Dawn just shrugs. "Do you think the sun has gone down enough to go shopping yet?"

"Yes, it's right about dusk, we'll have to go back to human time though with you going to school n' all."

Dawn just shrugs and opens the door, "Either way, I still don't see why you can't home school me or something."

Spike smiles and shakes his head as he follows her out the door

tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

My pardon for posting so late, it is later that I intended to post this certainpost. I've been a bit busy with my grandparents here and trying to find a job, so I've been in a more bored mood which let me tell you isn't condusive to writing, It might take a few days or even a week for me to write enough to post again. Please bear with me.

Novonia

Chapter 5

A bedraggled Spike steps though the door with a smiling Dawn behind him. Spike places the many bags decorating his arms onto the dining room table and Dawn follows suit. 'Six hours! I cannot believe we just spent six hours shopping for clothes, accessories, and school things.'

Spike and Dawn had went to an 24-hour mall in another city (by cab) to get all the different things that Dawn and he would need in the upcoming months of their stay in England. Of the eleven large bags on the dining room table only two were Spikes. Since they had eaten at the mall just before they had left Spike didn't feel the need to cook anything. "Well, this vamp is going to go to sleep, if you would please at least sort though everything before you do Dawn. I'll have breakfast ready for you in the morning, g'night luv." Spike picks up his two bags and then walks up the stairs to his rooms. He lays the two bags on a side table and then turns to lock the door leading to the small landing and stairs. He then proceeds to strip while he heads towards the large master bathroom and turns on the multi-head shower. After he is clean he turns the shower-heads to massage and then turns around and lets the water pound into his back, relaxing him immensely.

Spike turns off the shower and dries off before he heads to the bed and slips under the dark red, silk covers.

The next morning Dawn wakes up to the smell of sausage and pancakes, she stretches and slides out of the bed. Slipping her feet into the fluffy slippers she placed there the night before. She pads out of the room in her long nightgown and heads towards the kitchen, miffed by the darkened room she reaches over the sink and opens the blinds.

Spike nods to her when she comes into the kitchen, realizing that she stayed up later than usual last night. He jumps when light floods the room from behind him and Spike whirls round to the open window, where sunlight is now streaming in. "Dawn!"

Dawn jumps in reaction to Spike yelling at her, then she realizes that she had opened the blinds in full view of spike. She turns to look at him, and her eyes widen at what she sees. "Oh my God Spike!" She waits a few seconds for him to get it, then when he just stares at her she yells. "Your not burning, your sun-proof!" Dawn hugs Spike as he stares at the open window and the sun for the first time in over a century.

Then he catches a whiff of burning pancakes, "Pancakes." he says as if it would explain everything and he turns around in Dawns hug and flips the burning pancakes over. When he turns back he happily picks Dawn up a few inches off the ground and hugs her.

"How, why, when?" Dawn asks.

"I dunno bit but I think it has something to do with this ring that Dalton sent to me." He says showing Dawn the ring that graces his right middle finger. Dawn shrugs and continues to hug Spike, happy for him that he can be in the sun.

.After breakfast Dawn and Spike decide to hit the shops of the small town of Seacroft. When dressed and ready they meet in the foyer and head out to the road, for Spike it was a revelation being in the sunlight again reveling in the warmth of the suns rays. He walks next to Dawn the town only being about a short mile or two away from their house, when they get there Dawn immediately spies a little clothes shop and looks pleadingly at Spike. Spike ruffles through his wallet and extracts two twenty dollar bills. "Go crazy, and stay there until I come for you."

Dawn snatches the bills from his hand and says. "Of course." She then walks towards the shop and enters through the single front door.

Spike then walks up the rest of the street until he spots an art supply store, he heads over in that direction. He enters the store though the single front door and takes a look around. His hand reaches for the small basket to the side and then begins to go down the isles, every now and then reaching for an item and placing it in the basket. When he is finished the basket is completely full and some canvases of varying sizes underneath an arm. He heads towards the register and then points through the glass counter top at several packs of quality drawing pencils. "I want three of those and these." He places the basket and canvases on the counter top.

"Are you sure man, those things are expensive." The teenager whistles when Spike nods and then begins to scan everything though the system. Total price was more than what he had spent on Dawn yesterday, Spike takes out his checkbook from his duster pocket and writes him a check for the amount. The items are placed in various cloth bags and Spike thanks the man and heads out of the store, just as a woman was entering it. Spike accidentally bumps into her, "Sorry luv, I dinnit mean to bump into ya'."

The woman turns back to Spike, her blonde hair catches the sun and makes it look like gold. "No, I'm sorry it's my fault I'm like naturally clumsy or something."

"The names William, but everyone calls me Spike."

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Buffy, nice to meet you Spike." Buffy turns and walks back into the store.

"Nice to meet you too… Buffy."

tbc… (for the one that asked, I am still not sure as to what Dawn will start calling Spike - though I'm leaning towards Will)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Spike then walks back over to the clothes shop and knocks on the window letting Dawn know it was time to go. A few minutes later she exits the store with a large bag and they make their way back to the house. "Give me a minute bit and I'll fix us some lunch." Dawn nods and goes to her room to sort out the things she had bought at the store. Spike then walks off to his office and takes the things he bought out and puts them into the cabinets around the room. He takes one of the canvases and places it on the collapsible easel he bought yesterday.

Spike then heads towards the kitchen and fixes the both of them chicken ramen soup with a sandwich so they can dip it in the broth. When he sets the bowls down on the table he places a set of chopsticks in each bowl and then calls for Dawn while the soup is still hot. Spike then brings out a drink for both of them. He pops an orange soda for dawn and then heats up some blood for himself, sitting the drinks down just as Dawn comes into the dining room.

When they are both done with lunch Dawn helps Spike wash the dishes then she retreats to her room to write in the diary she just picked up about the past few days with Spike. Spike returns to his office where he promptly unwraps the paints and pencils he brought. He stands in front of the easel with a pencil and begins to draw a face, one new to his memory one he would not easily forget.

It took Spike an hour to get everything the way he wanted it to be, for a while it was frustrating trying to make everything perfect for when he would paint over it. He was mostly doing outlines anyway and leaving the finer things to the paints. When he was done with the drawing he picks up the palate and begins to apply the main colors for the piece. The most of them creams along with some non-metallic bronze's and gold's and a honey.

The strange pencil lines begin to make more sense as they become the shoulders and face of a woman with her head pointed slightly to the left side. When Spike is done with the shoulders, face, and hair of the woman he cleans his palate and applies a variety of metallic and non-metallic greens, and several reds/pinks, white, and black. With a fine brush he outlines the body and the eyes, nose, lips, ears, as well as some pieces of hair, mostly in black. He paints the eyes with several shades of green, white and black for the outline and adds on with a fine brush a bit of green metallic for eye shadow and also with a fine brush adds on the eye lashes. He layers on the reds and pinks for the lip color and for the cheeks.

When he is almost finished he leans back some to observe, it has taken several more hours for him to paint everything in. He washes the colors off his palate again and puts on a metallic gold so he can add a pair of simple earrings to the picture then he takes a kohl colored paint and adds it sparsely to the palate and he signs his name at the bottom in his best calligraphy.

Spike takes a step back away from the painting and nods, he walks to the sink again and washes the palate and then leaves it to dry in a drying rack. He then thoroughly washes his hands with soap made to take off paint. He moves to large looking device and turns it on so it would suck some of the moisture out of the room.

Spike walks out of the room leaving the painting to dry, he walks into the kitchen and frowns as he sees Dawn eating a sandwich with the chip container next to her. Spike walks into the room and raises an eyebrow. "Hungry are we?"

Dawn jumps at Spikes' voice and then relaxes when she sees him in the doorway. "What?" She says in an innocent voice. "I was hungry, a girls gotta eat!"

"You should of knocked on the door and told me so I could make us dinner."

Dawn shakes her head, "You were painting, besides I sort of didn't want to ruin your groove, you've been in there for like five and a half hours." She was also wondering what he was painting in there, to keep him occupied for so long. "Sit down," she says pointing to the chair across from her. Dawn stands up and goes to the fridge taking out and emptying a blood-bag into a mug and heating it up. She snacks on some chips while the blood heats up and then takes it out and sets it in front of Spike.

"I take it by the fact that you are loving on that cushioned seat that you haven't brought a tall stool to sit on for when your painting?"

"No, not yet I haven't seen a store yet in town that would sell that, besides we would have to take a cab back home."

"M'kay, so when can I see this work of art you have been working on for the past five and a half hours?"

Spike sighs and then downs the blood in his mug, reluctantly rises from the comfy chair and sits the mug in the sink and fills it with water. "This way."

Dawn grins and jumps up from her chair and follows Spike to his studio, before Spike opens the door he turns and looks at Dawn. "Promise me you won't laugh."

"I won't laugh Spike, now let me see." Dawn walks through the door and takes a look at the painting on the easel. "Oh…. wow!"

tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

An. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story so far. So, thank you:)

Nova

Chapter 7

"Oh…." Spike frowns slightly at her response. "Wow!"

Dawn turns around to hug him, "It's very good Spike I mean really good. Where did you get the idea to paint a woman from?"

"It just came to me is all, wanted something fantastic for m' first piece." Spike replies, remembering the woman from the art shop earlier.

"Well you have fantastic alright," Dawn says continuing to look at the piece. "how are you going to sell it?"

"I dunno bit, probably put it up in an Art Gallery here or in one of the bigger cities."

"Alright well I'm going to finish eating supper then write some more before going to bed."

"Okay nib, maybe we can go and see a movie at that theater I spied today when we were downtown."

"Sounds good Spike, you going to get a nap in before then because you do look tired."

"That's a right good idea nib, the movie starts at eight so would you wake me up around seven or so?"

"Sure." Dawn smiles at him then turns around and walks away from him towards her room.

Spike then walks in the direction of the living room and lovingly lays down on the comfortable couch and falls asleep.

"Will! Will its seven!"

"Mmmm." Spike says as he rolls over on the couch and falls to the floor. Spike comes awake as his body falls onto the ground, he then looks up at Dawn and asks. "Seven?"

"Seven." Dawn says smiling at his 'bed' hair.

"Wot? Spike asks as he stands up.

"Nothing."

"Alright let me get ready and then we will walk." Spike says before he heads for the stairs to get ready coming down several minutes later fully dressed. Dawn was waiting outside by the front gate so Spike left the house after making sure it was locked before walking down the steps to join Dawn. They set off towards the movie theater in town and hopefully a good movie.

The door slams shut amid laughs barely contained, Spike locks the door still laughing from the movie. "God what has happened to Hollywood?"

"I don't know Will but that was just wrong. I can't believe that something like that could actually happen."

"And we used to live on a Hellmouth! Lets just not talk about it anymore, I mean it was funny but the people who came up with it must be more insane than Dru."

"At least the popcorn was good."

"Yeah, that it was. So, off to bed with you" he says "I still cant believe they spent three hours on a documentary on how Hitler must still be alive called 'Germany's Flowers'."

"Goodnight Will." Dawn says as she heads off to her room to sleep and maybe write a bit more in her diary.

"Night bit." Spike says as he heads to his office to take one of the drawing pencils and a drawing pad. He heads up to his room with them and sets them on a desk before heading to his bathroom to shower. When he is finished and dressed in a robe he sits down at the desk and begins to draw several different pages of things. When he is happy with them he sits the pencil down, stands up, takes off the robe, and slips into bed ready for several hours of sleep.

Chapter 8

Dawn wakes up and lovingly stretches on her large and very comfortable bed, she sneaks out of her room with a bundle of clothing in hand and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the morning.

When finished she heads towards the kitchen and welcomes the sight of Spike making breakfast with a smile. "You eaten yet spike?"

"No nib, I just got up."

"Alright then." Dawn walks over to the fridge and takes out a bag of blood. She rips off the edge and pours the contents into Spikes mug before nuking it in the microwave. While the blood is heating up Dawn pours herself some orange juice. When they are both done she sets the two drinks on the table and waits for Spike to be finished with the pancakes.

After finishing their breakfast Spike says. "I figured we could go into town today to register you for school starting this Monday."

"Alright," Dawn says knowing a losing battle when she sees one. "I still don't see why you cant home school me." She says with a grin.

Spike shakes his head and Dawn sighs giving up the idea.

It takes a hour and a half including the trip for Spike to get Dawn registered for this school year. She was scheduled to come back in two days to take a series of test to conclude which grade she should be put in for the year.

They had been given a list of books to check out from the library that would be good in overall help for the different tests. (You know English, History, Math etc..) Spike sets the books down on the small table in the foyer as Dawn takes the practice tests into her room to do.

Spike himself walks up to his room to doodle on a sketchpad with regular pencils.

Tbc.


End file.
